


Homophobes and Beer Don't Mix Well Together

by SevereLove51



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Eventual Bar Fight, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days he wated to punch every asshole in the face, some days he wishes to put bigots in their place. Logan isn't too fond of people insulting his Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobes and Beer Don't Mix Well Together

Some days he wanted to punch every goddamn person in the face. The world's filled with idiots and bigots, it's been filled with them since the day he was born. He wasn't sensitive to insults, he's been used to them his whole life. What he severely dislike, is insults directed towards Scott. It was almost suicide to insult Summers and everyone knew that. He was protective of Scott and anyone would be damned if they dared insulted Scott in front of him. He knew he shouldn't use violence, but sometimes he believe that certain people should be put in their place.

They decided to go to one of the local bars in the area. Though Scott had a dislike against anything to do with alcohol, he reluctantly agreed to go, it being that today's a date night and also he needed some time away from the mansion weighed in on him going. 

It wasn't as crowded as Logan expected it to be, especially it being a Friday night. He could count about 18 other people in the bar, some couples, some groups, others sitting by the bar counter alone. The bar had white walls with photos of famous sports players casted everywhere, there were flat screen TVs set throughout the bar showing different sports channels, and a pool table in the center of the bar and a foosball table placed near the windows. 

They took their seats, sitting across from each other. A nice red table cloth was set on the table, with condiments gathered on the side and the menus and napkins placed in the center.   
Scott looked around the bar, probably taking in their surroundings, no identifiable emotion crossed his face. He gazed back at his lover and reached over to grab his hand. 

"Nice place," Scott remarked sarcastically. A tiny smile crawls on his lips. Logan smirked in return. 

"Thought you'll like it, its a bar restaurant, so if you don't want any beer-"

"I would have liked a regular restaurant instead," Scott said, cutting him off, still having that smile on his face. 

"Then we could of stayed at the mansion," Logan replied. 

"Look, a couple of fairies, haven't seen those in a while," a man snickered, followed by laughter from his friends. 

Logan glared at the red bearded man. There was a smug grin that he and his three other friends shared. He clenched his hand around Scott's, feeling a wave of protectiveness come over him. 

"Calm down, he's just drunk, he doesn't mean it," Scott assured him, squeezing Logan's hand in return and giving him a reassuring smile. 

He frowned. He had dealt with a lot of drunk assholes in his life and he knew that man wasn't drunk, they both knew that. Resisting the urge to to glare at the man, Logan nodded and turned his attention back to his lover. 

Dropping the smile on his face, Scott lets go of Logan's hand and picked up the menu in front of him. "Have you been here before?" Scott asked, changing the subject. 

Logan could easily tell Scott was worried, not for him, but for the guy's safety. He noticed how Scott's jaw tighten each time the man made a obscure comment about the two. 

He grabs the menu in front of him and scanned the first page before replying, "Once. The food's good, figured you would like it."

"Thinking about me, huh?" Scott questions. 

He shrugged. "Someone have to," he pointed out.

Scott smiled. "Thanks." 

The waitress came and greeted them with a warm smile. "Anything I can get ya?" she questioned with a thick Jersey accent. 

"Beer," Logan replied, earning a sideway look from Scott.

"Yeah, beer," Scott added, still giving Logan a disapproving look. 

She nodded, wrote down the order and gave them another warm smile. "Anything else?" 

"Not-"

"You're really gonna serve them?" the man called out. Scott frowned at the sudden cut off, but shrugged it off and continued to look at the menu. 

The waitress rolled her eyes in annoyance. She shoots them a look of pity before heading to the kitchen. 

As she walked away, the men burst into fits of laughter. He felt anger burn deep inside his chest. How can these men enjoy hurling insults at them? he wondered. Clenching his fist, he glared at the men at the pool table. 

"Logan, I know what you're thinking and please don't kill those men over there," he begged, placing his hand 

"I'm not gonna kill them." Though he was definitely considering it. 

"Just, don't. Do you really care what they think?" Scott asked. 

"When it concerns you, yeah, it does," Logan replied. 

"If I really did care, would I do this?" he questioned. He leans over and plants a quick kiss on the lips and grins as he pulls away. 

Logan blinked. "Guess not," he said, grinning also. 

"I think he's mad," Scott pointed out. 

Logan glanced over to the bigoted men huddled by the pool table. The main man of the group, who hurled insults at the two earlier, face twisted with anger. 

"Fucking queers," the man sneered. 

"And there he goes," Scott replied with a satisfied grin. 

Logan frowned, a bit uncomfortable at the slur that was directed towards them. 

"Slim, I don't think its a good idea to anger him like that."

Scott shrugged. "He should get used to it." 

Logan could tell the man was eager to come here and punch one of them in the face, preferably Scott. "Slim, I ain't think its a good idea to provoke people like that."

Scott frowned. "You think I'm provoking him just by being who I am?" 

Crap. "Slim-"

"Order the food, I'll be in the bathroom." There was obvious disappointment in his voice. Scott pushes his seat back and leaves for the bathroom. 

He cursed himself mentally for being an idiot. Verbal abuse was something Scott was accustomed to, he knew that, but under that tough façade, he knew that homophobic insults still managed to hurt Scott and Logan was determined to make sure it never does again. 

The waitress comes, drops off their drinks and took his order. She writes down the order quickly then leans over and whispers,

"I'm sorry about those guys over there. I can ask my boss to allow 50% off your check."

"I doubt that's necessary," Logan responded, though the offer was tempting, he knew Scott wouldn't approve of receiving handouts. 

The waitress nods and leaves to go take another customer's order. 

"If this was my restaurant, I wouldn't allow them to be served," someone said, the voice different from the previous guy. Probably a friend, Logan thought. 

He lets out a sigh and stare at the dark golden liquid in front of him. He takes a sip from the mug then realizes that most of his appetite is gone. 

He hears footsteps coming towards him and it definitely wasn't Scott's. He shifts and sets down the mug, waiting for the man to come. He closes his eyes and listens to the footsteps as it got closer and closer.

The man passed by their table and for a second, he believed that he was just being paranoid, but he was wrong. The man bumps into their table, knocking the mugs over and spilling beer all over the table. The man wears that annoying cocky grin across his face. 

"Angry, fag?"

The word flew out of the man's mouth like it was natural. It hit him, it angered him. Logan clenched his fist and tried to keep his anger smothered, tried to not let anger get the best of him. Though it was tempting, punch the man and wipe that cocky smirk off his face, but...

The next thing he knew his fist collided with the man's face and the man had fell down like a rock. The man came after Logan, face twisted in anger and nose bleeding, while his other three friends started coming for him too. 

He did his best to not release his claws and slaughter the four men charging at him. He dodged the first punch, then the second and third. The fourth came out of no where, nearly catching him off guard. He grabbed the fourth guy and he flung the man into a table, knocking him out. Logan turned to the other three, lips drawn back in a snarl. He almost expected for the men to run out of the bar as they looked at their fallen comrade warily, instead they came after him.   
Bystanders watched the ongoing fight, most staying at a incredible distance away from the quarreling men, some shouted and cheered for the fight to go on. Logan knew it was an easy win, he was pulling punches with them. He took the two men down, elbow one in the face then delivered a rib-crushing kick and bloodied the other's nose and that man went running out of the bar from there. 

He heard a faint shink. From the corner of his eye, he saw the bearded man holding a pocket knife. 

Logan smirked and spread his arms apart. "Go ahead," he taunted. 

Baring his teeth, the man charged and slashed the knife across Logan's chest, leaving a thin red line. Naturally, the line healed automatically. The man froze and stared at him horrified. Logan grinned and delivered a kick to the stomach and one punch to the face, knocking the man into a chair and leaving him unconscious. The fight was over, he won.   
No one said anything, no one cheered or continued to shout. The only sound heard throughout the bar was the buzzing of the TV and the creaking sound of a door being opened. He cursed as he smelt something familiar. He turns around and saw Scott, his face mixed with shock, anger and disappointment. Scott frowned, turned to the male bartender and handed him a couple of twenties. 

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. 

The bartender stares at the money baffled at the situation he found himself in. He just nods, takes the money and runs to another room. Scott turns around, look at the men sprawled on the ground and shakes his head, mumbling something under his breath. He walks past Logan, doesn't say anything nor bothers to look at him. 

"Scott, I can-"

Still Scott doesn't responds, doesn't look at him and heads straight out of the bar.   
He rushes out of the bar and follows Scott outside. The walk to the car was filled with silence. Annoyed with the silence, Logan decided to speak. 

"Slim, ya can't ignore me," Logan started. He sighed when he received no reply. "Ya not actually mad at me for what I did there, are ya?"

Scott sighed and pulled out the car keys, unlocking the car doors. "I don't know, what do you think?" 

"I was tryna defend ya!" 

"I don't need your help to do that!" He snapped, turning to Logan. "I can do that myself!"

"It didn't bother ya what he said?"

"Yes it did, but it doesn't give you a reason to send them all to the hospital!" Scott retorted. 

Logan opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again and sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with Scott any longer and the prolonging the conversation would just leave both men furious than they were before.

"Let's just go back to the mansion," he suggested. 

Scott nodded. "I think that's a good idea." He hesitates for a second then throws Logan the car keys. "But you're driving."

"Is that supposed to be some type of punishment?" Logan asked, catching the keys and going over to the driver's side of the car. 

Scott shrugged and the two entered the car. "I'll think of something better when we get back," he replied, giving Logan a half-smile. 

Logan returns the half-smile with one of his own and starts the car up. He starts to drive back home. The two stayed quiet during the ride, the humming of the radio filling the silence. 

"Even though I disagree with what you did," Scott began, breaking the silence. Logan shoots him a sideway glance. "I appreciate the thought that you want to defend me." 

An impressed look flash across his fave. "Are ya thanking me?" Logan questioned, a small smirk crawling on his lips. 

"Yes, I am," Scott replied. He leans over and kisses Logan on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you."

His face went hot and the smirk on Logan's face grew into a grin. 

Scott laid back against the seat and stares out the window. "It's sucks, I never got a chance to try their food."


End file.
